Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. One type of storage media includes a rotating magnetic disk where a magnetic head of the DSD can read and write data in tracks on a surface of the disk, such as in a Hard Disk Drive (HDD). Another type of storage media can include a solid-state memory where cells are charged to store data.
In writing data to a disk, an unexpected power loss can cause an incomplete write of data to a sector in a track. Data in the sector is then typically not readable after the incomplete write and the data is usually lost after the unexpected power loss.